Christmas in Seireitei
by wishes of falling stars
Summary: Countdown to Christmas! A collection of holiday drabbles and fics starring the cast from Bleach! 5. The Vizards go Christmas caroling, and learn something about themselves in the process. -Bring Ear Plugs though, it's not going to be pretty...-
1. Snow Maker

Hello! After writing all angst, I decided to write something a little lighter, more humorous, and decided to write this. I'm actually planning to write a collection of Christmas themed short fics and drabbles, since I have bunch of ideas for it. I've already written two more, so it should be updated semi-frequently. It's a little early to start, but I guess it sort of serves as a countdown to Christmas, so it's ok. Enough of my rambling, just read!

Title: Snow Maker

Characters: Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, mentions of Yamamoto

Word Count: 302

Warnings: Any apologies for OOC, for Hitusgaya or Yamamoto

* * *

_"Hyōrinmaru isn't some sort of toy or slushie ice maker, where you just crank the handle and voila! Instant snow"_

_-Hitsugaya _

"What?! He wants me to-"

"Yep!"

"Has the old geezer lost his mind?! Maybe using Ryūjin Jakka too many times fried his brain or his old age is finally catching up to him…"

"But, taicho, he is the soutaicho and he did order you to, plus wouldn't it be nice to-"

"Forget it, I'm not using Hyōrinmaru to blanket Seireitei with snow to foster Christmas spirit which can lead to greater friendship, cooperation and unity among the Gotei 13 or whatever the hell he thinks this'l do."

"Wow taicho, that's amazing! You copied the soutaicho word for word! Well, everything except for the "whatever the hell he'll think this'll do part". Oh, and as an incentive for quality work, he's offered to reduce some of your paperwork, so you can devote more time to this task."

"So now he's trying to bribe me; well it won't work. Hyōrinmaru isn't some sort of toy or slushie ice maker, where you just crank the handle and voila! Instant snow. No, Hyōrinmaru is a Zanpakutō, the most powerful ice-type Zanpakutō in Soul Society; he can demolish hoards of enemies with waves fo splintering ice, start raging blizzards in a blink of an eye-"

"Taicho, I think that's why the soutaicho is asking you to-"

"That's not the point though- and Matsumoto, you still haven't finished your report, it was due a week ago. My point is that Hyōrinmaru is a weapon, do you hear me? W-E-A-P-O-N. weapons fight and kill things; they don't entertain or just randomly make it snow to please some old guy's fantasy. It's degrading and no matter how much he bribes me, I won't-"

"You won't be held accountable for my work"

"…"

"for a month!"

"I'll do it"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**fin**

* * *

Interested?: Here's a preview of the next chapter- _"He was cold, he was wet, since it started raining not too long ago, and to add to the already pitiful picture, he was wearing his droopy santa hat, all while continously ringing his single bell"_


	2. Donation

Title: Donation

Characters: Hanatarou, Unohana, and some poor, unindentified shinigami from the 11th division

Word Count: 831

Warnings: Minor cussing

A/N: Based on the Salvation Army Ringers (doesn't Hanatarou seem perfect for this job) and because I love Unohana

* * *

Hanatarou was cold, he was wet, since it started raining not too long ago, and to add to the already pitiful picture, his Santa hat got all wet and droopy, and he still had to keep ringing his single bell.

But he didn't mind.

After all, it beat cleaning the sewers.

Somewhat...

Well anyways, it was all for a good cause since the 4th division always had an annual fundraiser at Christmas time for extra medical supplies for their ever diminishing supply and the extra money always went to help needy children in Rukongai.

This year Unohana-taicho had put him in chare of collecting funds from the Shinigami, and he was going to do his job as best as he could!

Except it hadn't quite worked out like he wanted; everyone ignored the cheerful ringing of the happy, little bell (or maybe they were just ignoring him…) and nobody had donated anything, not a single dollar...

-

-

Oh, wait though, someone was coming!

"Hello Miss! Would you be willing to- Wh-WH-WHOAH!"

"CLANG! BANG! CRASH!"

Poor Hanatarou, in his enthusiasm at possibly getting a donation, forgot about the bucket located conveniently at his feet, fell over said bucket, and suddenly found himself wearing a lovely, hard, red hat.

-donate to needy children in Rukongai?"

Oh dear, he had messed this up rather badly, what was he going to say to Unohana-taicho when he came back empty-handed, he heard that Unohana-taicho could get even scarier than Zaraki-taicho, and he didn't want to face her all-consuming wrath, but maybe he could-

"CLINK!"

He stopped, stared, and his jaw dropped.

There, there was money in the bucket! (A/N: only about ten cents… )

"Thank you, Miss, your donation is much appreciated!"

-

-

Invigorated by his success (and his energy pill), he decided to approach a group of shinigami huddling, not too far away from him.

"Hello Good Sirs, would you like to donate to the 4th division for-"

It was by this point the Shinigami had turned around and Hanatarou wondered if he had made a big mistake.

He realized two things.

-

One, he was a member of the 4th division.

Two, as a member of the 4th division he had just asked for donations from a shinigami from the 11th division.

-

He didn't want to die this young!

He did just about the only thing he could do.

He froze up, like a deer in headlights about to get run over by a car.

Which, coincidentally, is what would probably happen to him.

-

-

Hanatarou tried to make the best out of the situation.

"Wou-Wou-Would you like to ddd-donate to the fo-fourth division f-f-for medical supplies a-a-and ne-needy children in Ru-Rukongai?"

"Does it look like we're the type of pussies to do that sort of thing, eh?" said the man in front, who Hanatarou assumed was their leader because he was the biggest, two Hanatarou's tall and two Hannatarou's wide.

"Ye-Ye-Yes, I mean no, no, yes, uh no-"

"Whatever, just shut him up, take all his money, and get the hell out of here"

He stopped gibbering. "Hey, you can't do that, that's money for the 4th division and needy children, who need the money a lot more than you do-"

He stopped as, he got lifted up into the air by his collar; the end was near, he could feel it, he just hoped it wouldn't be too painful…

"Oh yeah, and who's going to stop me, you fucking 4th division pansy?"

-

-

"Hello, Hanatarou"

"Uno-Unohana-taicho?!"

Umph! Hanatarou was dropped like a sack potatoes.

"I was simply dropping by to see how you were doing with the donations, Hanatarou-kun," she said with her classic warm smile on her face. "It isn't quite as easy as it seems, is it?"

She turned to the 11th division shinigami.

Hanatarou shivered. Was it just him but did it just suddenly get colder- and look, he even got goosebumps!

"Please refrain from stealing, shinigami-san. After all we do use up most of our medical supplies on your division. It would be a pity if we could not treat you; after all, your lives are in the palm of our hands. Please remember that when you decide to donate."

"H-H-Hai, Unohana-taicho"

A mountain of silver, green, and copper flowed into the red bucket, filling it up to the very top. Hanatarou's eyes widened. He never knew shinigami robes had pockets, and such large pockets at that too! No wonder they were so much heavier than he was...

'Thank-you, Shinigami-san!"

-

-

Huh. That was weird. He could've sworn that they were there just a minute ago. Now there was just a whole lot of dust,- wait, was that screaming he heard?

Well, anyway he had finally filled up his bucket, and now Unohana-taicho-

Oh no, Unohana-taicho was still there…

She was still smiling, staring through the dust cloud, off into the distance.

"How horrible. Running away from me as if I was a monster. Hanatarou, am I really that scary?"

**-**

**-**

**Yes**

"N-No, Unohana-taicho"

The 4th division brought in a record-breaking high in donations that year.

* * *

Next Chapter Preview: Ichigo and Kenpachi under the mistletoe? This isn't going to end well...


	3. Mistletoe

Title: Mistletoe

Characters: Ichigo, Kenpachi

Word Count: 432

Warning: Language, misunderstandings

A/N: I am so very sorry for this, the mental scarring Ichigo must have gone through, I pity him. XD

* * *

Ichigo cursed his luck as he crept in the corridors of the 11th division.

Oh, why oh why, did he have to be the one to deliver invitations to this stupid holiday gala to the homicidal maniacs otherwise known as the 11th division.

He wanted to keep his head firmly on his body, where it belonged, thank you very much.

He just had to find Ikkaku or Yumichika, dump the invitations on them before they could protest, and run like hell before they threw them back at him like any sensible person would do.

He especially wanted to avoid Zaraki Kenpachi-just what the hell was his problem anyway? He would just be standing there, minding his own business, or if he was in a particularly good mood, he might wave hello, and that crazy bastard would greet him back by almost slicing him into two or-

"ICHIGO!"

Oh, crap. Speak of the devil and he will arrive.

-

-

"You know what this means don't you?"

Now what in the world was he talking about? What was he supposed to know, that he shouldn't be standing here, he should be running away while he could; thanks but he already knew that, any idiot would. But seriously, what was that lunatic getting at? He hadn't made any deals, signed any contracts, made any-

He stopped.

With great and ever-growing horror, he finally saw the crisp green leaves and the cheery red berries hanging innocently in front of him.

_Mistletoe_.

* * *

-

-

Oh, _**Shit**_.

* * *

'Are you ready Ichigo? I've been waiting for this for a long time now, and we're going to draw it out nice and slow, so come on Ichigo, let's enjoy it"

Ichigo violently resisted the urge to puke all of the contents of his lunch.

By the gods, was he grinning at him- and licking his lips?

Ichigo had to wonder, if the gods took some perverse pleasure in screwing with his life.

'Look, Ichigo is having a semi-normal day, he might actually grow with a functioning brain. Let's mess it up by scarring him and torturing him in the most painful way possible, it'll be fun!"

-

"I-what?!- you- want- kiss- bleaurgh- me- gack!- wrong- hell- fuck- screwed- kiss?- gods- help- men- mistletoe- bad- glah- puke- rape- gross- kiss?????!!"

-

After a couple more minutes of incoherent garbling, Ichigo used his opportunity to run faster than a Yachiru jacked up on sugar, completely scattering the forgotten inviatations, leaving a confused Kenpachi in his wake.

"What the hell was wrong with that boy? He had just wanted a good fight…"

* * *

Preview: _"My balls are bigger than your balls!" Ichigo yelled to Renji._

(I promise it has something to do with the holidays) :)


	4. Ornaments

Title: Ornaments

Characters: Byakuya, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji

Word Count: 1,388

Warning: Language and some sexuality, Byakuya might also be a little OOC (but he had to be so it could work out)

A/N: This was just a lot of fun to write. Ah, there's nothing quite like these sort of scenes... Also, reviews are greatly appreciated; really if you read up to this point, It would be great if you left a review, saying if you liked it, what needs to improve, etc. I don't have any betas or anything ,so with the lack of reviews, I'm not really sure if my writing sucks or not...

* * *

-

-

Kuchiki Byakuya had done it.

He had finally finished all his paperwork for the day, and could finally return to the estate to relax. Renji and Ichigo had caused mass destruction of the West side of Seireitei with their loud and frivolous disputes, and as Captain of one of the miscreants, he had to file an extra 10 stacks paperwork as well as repair some of the immediate damage done to the area.

Needless to say, he would finally get some well-deserved meditation and peace back at his manor, perhaps by finishing his new calligraphy piece or watching the koi in the pond.

It was the perfect place for such contemplation and he glided like the perfect little noble he was to the koi pond, on this nice, calm day.

-

"MY BALLS ARE BIGGER THAN YOUR BALLS!!!"

-

Byakuya frowned. He could've sworn that he had just heard Kurosaki Ichigo yelling something quite vulgar, but perhaps the day's work had been getting to him. He really should hurry to the koi pond then, and moved to do so.

-

"So what if they are, they're so big they won't be able to fit, you baka, while mine are thinner and longer, and just the right size for it. What's the point of having them so big if you can't use them?'

-

"Was that Renji's voice as well?" How was it that those two always managed follow him and irk him in the most troublesome ways possible?"

-

"Shaddup"

"Both of you bakayaros just shut up and push them in already! Ni-sama's going to come back soon and if we don't hurry up he's going to find out!"

-

Wait, Rukia was here as well? Well, at least the two imbeciles probably didn't break anything while trying to break into the house, but what were they doing here with Rukia? He made a mental note to get a restraining order, Rukia should be separated from the poisoning influence of the imbeciles"

-

'Are you sure you want to do it now, Rukia, I mean we don't have a lot of time till he gets here, and are you sure you don't want some more time-"

"How many times have we gone over this Renji? We're going to do it, and we're going to do it now."

-

"Doing it?" Byakuya twitched. He would personally make sure that it would not happen. Ever. Not to a member of the noble house of Kuchiki by some common miscreant. And if it somehow managed to happen, he would make sure that it would not happen again. Ever.

-

"If Renji's going to be such a chicken, I'll do it"

"Shut up, Ichigo! It's not that I don't want to do it, but I don't think Kuhiki-taicho would appreciate it if-"

"Whatever, stop being such a pansy, Byakuya is just going to have to deal with it"

-

Kurosaki Ichigo would not be getting out of that room alive. As he reached toward the handle of the door, he stopped. This was Rukia's room, and one of the house rules set by his grandfather, head of the Kuchiki Clan, was "Under no circumstances are shinigami allowed to enter a room without explicit permission from the owner of the room. Obviously he could not ask Rukia for permission at this time, yet at the same time, he had sworn on the grave of the parents that he would abide by the laws set down…

-

Ichigo took a deep breath.

"Well, here it goes"

"OW!"

-

He cringed at the mental images that half-formed in his brain. Byakuya analyzed the various ways to slowly torture and destroy Kurosaki Ichigo.

-

"RUKIA!"

"Geez, Rukia, did you have to scream so loud, I think I just went deaf in my left ear-"

"Ichigo, you're as freakin' insensitive as friggen' wet spoon! Rukia, are you ok?"

-

Renji needed work on his vocabulary, usage, and grammar, Byakuya noted. He was not aware of the word "friggen" nor was he aware of the sensitivity of wet spoons.

-

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just didn't expect it to burn that badly though"

"You baka, don't you know not to put all of it in at one time -"

"Shut up, Renji, I'm perfectly fine. If you want to blame somebody, blame Ichigo. Why do you always have to do it so slowly?"

"Eh?! This is a delicate art right here, I have to make sure that my balls are just the right size to fill the gap, you know, make sure everything fits, and looks perfect"

-

Sounded as if Kurosaki Ichigo was quite…ah, experienced in such crude matters such as these. He hoped, for his sake, that he had not learned these things from Rukia.

-

"You're starting to sound like Yumichika now…"

"Oh yeah Renji, well, you're one to talk; you're starting to sound like Byakuya's little lost puppy"

"What was that you strawberry?"

"Don't call me Strawberry, My name means "One who protects", damnit, you red pinapple"

"What did you just call me?-"

"Shut up, both of you!"

Rukia took a deep breath.

"Alright. Ichigo, do it again."

'Excuse me?"

-

He started making arrangements for Rukia to listen to Grandfather Kuchiki's 3 hour speech about nobility, propriety, and common sense again. It seemed like it had not sunk in with the first time…

-

"You heard me, do it again. Except this time, go a lot faster."

"Faster?"

"Do it, now!"

"But I don't think it'll fit…"

"NOW!"

Ichigo muttered under his breath "Crazy bitch…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

"Haha Ichigo, Rukia has you whipped like a horse!"

"Go die, Renji"

'You baka, I'm already dead"

Let's try this again…

"HOLY MOTHER F-!!!!"

-

Byakuya would have covered his ears, had it not been for his well-trained composure. He had never known Rukia could be so loud. He almost pitied Kurosaki, except for the fact that he had been the one to cause it.

He deserved it.

-

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! What did you do Ichigo"

"What?!, I just stuck it in real fast like you told me-"

"Shut up and take it out! Take it out! OW!"

" Oh crap, this isn't good, this isn't good at all…"

"What the hell are you doing, take it out already!"

"Um- Rukia, I sort of can't… It's stuck"

-

Byakuya's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

-

'**WHAT THE **** DO YOU MEAN IT"S ***** STUCK**!"

-

Byakuya winced. When had Rukia learned such an extensive vocab of the words of the profane and swearing variety? Years of training gone straight out of the window.

How had this happened? How was this screaming coming from the sister of one of the most gentlest creatures on Earth. Hisana never yelled or used profane language.

-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA- Ichigo, I told you that they were too big!"

-

He would eat his scarf if that wasn't Renji rolling around on the ground laughing.

-

"Um, try not to move. I think I can get it out, but it's going to be painful. Geez, look at all the hair that's tangled in it…"

-

Lesser men would have puked. Byakuya turned green and leaned against the door for support.

-

"JUST HURRY UP AND TAKE IT OUT"

" All right, then. Renji, come over here and help me pull. 1, 2, 3…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

-

-

He forgot the rule in an instant; Rukia was in serious pain, and as her brother, he had to help her in any way he could, starting with the removal of the source of pain (cough, cough, Ichigo/ his family jewels).

He swept into the room, hand on Senbonzakura, ready to smite Kurosaki Ichigo from where he stood-

He blinked.

They were all fully clothed, Rukia was drinking some sort of hot drink in a mug, rubbing her head, Ichigo was holding a bright red ornament that had bits of hair stuck at the top, and

Renji- Renji was on the floor, rolling around and choking like a stray dog.

Three sets of eyes widened as he entered the room.

Ichigo finally broke the ice.

"Hey, Byakuya, want to help us decorate the tree?"

-

-

-

Fin

* * *

To clear things up: What happened? Well it starts out like this:

Rukia wanted to do something nice for her brother, so she decided she would decorate his house with lots of Christmas decorations, so he wouldn't have to, and rounded up Ichigo and Renji to help her. They both went out and bought some ornaments (you know, the ones you hang on the tree). Ichigo bought the really large ones (like the ones as large as your head) while Renji bought the wierd diamond shape ones, and being Ichigo and Renji, got into an argument over which ones to use.

While they went out, they bought Rukia hot chocolate, and it's her first time while having it; Ichigo was slowly pushing his ball through the tree branch, and Rukia just happened to take a very large swallow. Yeah, it hurts. She didn't want to look stupid in front of Renji, so of course, she blames Ichigo.

When Ichigo puts on the second ornament, Rukia's hair accidently got stuck in it (This actually happened to me one time, no joke it hurt) and Renji started rolling on the ground laughing..

Of course Byakuya had no idea about this at all :)


	5. Caroling

Title: Caroling

Characters: Vizards, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki

Word Count: 1,355

A/N: Sorry for not updating this for so long; I really got caught up in Midterms. And I am also sorry that this may be my last one, because I'm leaving to go see my relatives for Christmas Break and I'm not sure if I'll have the time for this. So anyway, I wrote this, but didn't really ahve the time to check over it, so I apologize for any mistakes or errors. Early Merry Christmas to all, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of the songs used in the following chapter. All songs are property of the band/singer/songwriter that created them.

* * *

"Oi, why do we have to do this again?"

"Because, Love, singing Christmas Carols is an unique time to be giving warmth and love to those in need, plus it's a certified tradition for us, a time for us rejoice, share, and sing with the people we care about the most," monotoned Shinji, with his characteristic, I'm-so-dead-serious-that-no-one-takes-it-seriously look.

"…I don't believe you…"

"Whyever not, my dear Lisa?"

WHAM! Slap goes the Shinji…

"You Dickhead, this is our first time doing this; we don't have a damn Christmas Tradition!" screeched Hiyori, waving her slipper in the air.

"Such foul language, Hiyori, especially during Christmas, naughty, naughty.."

"WHY YOU!-"

"Um, it doesn't seem like such a bad idea…"

"Yay! I agree, Hachi!!! Singing in front of people is going to be SO much FUN!!!"

"Speak for yourself, you little brat; I have to listen to you sing waiting for the shower, and I don't think my ears are ever going to be the same again." Kensei objected.

"Don't be jealous Kensei, It's not your fault that you just aren't as talented as I am," Machiro quipped.

"Oy, that's not what I meant-"

"I wouldn't mind doing it either; I mean I have been practicing on the guitar for a while and we could do singles from this artist, I hear that her new Christmas album has gotten really good reviews and everything," added in Rose.

Shinji grinned. "It's settled then, we'll do it."

* * *

-

_House #1: _

"We w-w-wish you a Merry Christmas, and a scary New Y-earrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!" cackled a group of grim reapers, wait grim reapers??

SLAM! Went the door.

"…I think we got the wrong holiday…"

"…yeah…"

_

* * *

_

-

_House #2_

_Simultaneously_

"On the 1st day of Christmas my true love gave to me one singing swan-"

SLAP!

"You Dickhead Shinji, get it right!"

"On the Third day of Christmas-

"On the 5th day of Christmas my-

"On the 13th day of Christmas my true love gave to MEEEEEE- 13 sweet treats!!!!"

"Machiro, there are only twelve-"

"Deck the Halls with Boughs of Holly!"

SLAM!

_

* * *

_

-

_House #3_

"Grandma got ran over by a reindeer-" Mashiro sang out, until Kensei covered her mouth.

"You little brat, stop being so insentive, respect the elderly," whispered Kensei to Mashiro. Turning to the old lady, "I'm so sorry about that-"

WHAM! The old lady turned and attacked him with her purse. "Young people these days just don't know how to respect their elders!" she muttered as she slammed the door shut behind her.

"Hey! You Mean Old Lady, hurting Kensei like that, no wonder why that reindeer ran over you, you deserve it!" yelled Machiro at the door.

And for once, Kensei let her scream all she wanted.

Christmas miracles really do happen, folks.

_

* * *

_

-

_House #4_

Ding-Dong!

After hearing his doorbell ring, Chad went out to open his door, wondering what anybody would want this late at night…

And he opened to the door to find….

Yep, you guessed it, the world's most talented and best looking chorus group in the world (at least, according to Shinji), the one and only Vizards!

"Hey, look, isn't that Ichigo's friend, Chad? I think Ichigo told me once that Chad was from Mexico, why don't we sing the Spanish song then, you know Feliz Navidad, or something," whispered Shinji to the rest of the Vizards.

"Sure, sounds good."

They took a deep breath. Rose (finally!) started to play on his guitar.

"Furries Nab Your Dad"

"Feel Lease Navi Ad"

"Fell Ice Navy Dade"

"Pros Sparrow Bannoe Fleas Egad"

(Unfortunately, due to their horrible Spanish accents, this is what it sounded like to Chad)

Chad stared. His abuelo had warned him what to do in times like these.

"_Remember, Sado, when those pushers come up to you, looking for some new prey,, just say no, tell them you're not interested, and walk away and don't see them ever again"_

"No, I'm sorry, but I'm not interested," said Chad, and then shut the door.

Shinji asked the thing on all (well, most) of the vizards minds.

"Geez, What's his problem? Is he on drugs or something?"

_

* * *

_

-

_House #5_

"Santa baby…

So hurry down  
The chimney tonight" sang Lisa Yammordarou.

The door was slammed shut.

"Well, at least you didn't have a single note out of tune," ventured Hachigen.

" Hachi, that was only because she sang in a freakin' monotone," replied Love.

"Lisa, why on earth did you decide to sing "Santa, Baby"? That boy was only 5 years old! If you were a human, you could get arrested for-"

"Sorry Rose, but it's the only Christmas song I know."

Love and Rose wore faces of shock. "H-How is that the only Christmas song you know???"

Lisa smiled. "It's easy. I got it from my magazines."

_

* * *

_

-

_House #6_

"Down in the workshop all the elves were makin' toys  
For the good Gentile girls and the good Gentile boys  
When the boss busted in, nearly scared 'em half to death  
Had a rifle in his hands and cheap whiskey on his breath  
From his beard to his boots he was covered with ammo  
Like a big fat drunk disgruntled Yuletide Rambo  
And he smiled as he said with a twinkle in his eye,  
"Merry Christmas to all - now you're all gonna die!" (Lyrics to The Night Santa Went Crazy, by Weird Al, enough said.)

SLAP! POUND! CRASH!

"Oww! What was that for?"

"You sad excuse for a Dickhead! Did someone knock out your brains, in that no good, shitty head of yours! Why'd the hell did you sing that to that kid, you made him freakin' cry!"

"I wanted to try something different, something with more spice, I didn't make that kid cry on purpose, I thought it was pretty funny"

"Bah! You're as stupid as usual. But I guess it was sort of funny… the way that kid started bawling when you sang about the part when Santa barbequed Blitzen…"

_

* * *

_

-

_House #7_

Ding-Dong!

Orihime and Tatsuki opened the door.

"Look Tatsuki! It's Shinji, and Hiyori, and Hachi, and Machiro, and all the rest of the Vizards! They helped train me and Ichigo!" Orihime cheerfully told Tatsuki.

"What are they doing here though?"

"Good Question Tatsuki, what are you guys doing here?"

"How about we show you then?"

Collectively, they all started to sing.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas

We Wish you a Merry Christmas

…And a Happy New Year"

Orihime clapped her hands,"Wow! Guys did great, will you sing another one for us?"

Tatsuki just looked at Orihime as if she was crazy. _Orihime, you're way too nice for your own good. Or possibly deaf. _

Shinji seemed to be of the same opinion as Tatsuki. "Are you serious? We suck, and everyone has been slamming their doors in front of us every single time. Heck, we suck so badly that we don't even have to sing and people will shut their doors on us, and you're telling us we're good?"

Orihime eyes softened. "Well, it's not like you guys are the best singers, but when you sing together, I can hear the harmony in the discord; I mean, I know it doesn't make much sense, but you guys complement each other perfectly, in your own way, that I can't help but think that the music is beautiful, because it was made together by people who care and love each other, and that's what Christmas is all about, right?"

He saw the un-even beat carried by the slap of Hiyori's sandals, the strange monotone of Lisa, the Hyper squeal of Machiro, the gentle stirrings of Rose's Guitar, Hachi in his red santa costume, Kensei and Love the steady baritones underneath, and his constant stream of obscene lyrics, and it all just seemed to fit together.

Just like they did.


End file.
